halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hopeless Fountain Kingdom
|caption= |artist=Halsey |type=studio |Release Date=June 2, 2017 |Recorded= |Genre=Synthpop, Electropop, R&B |Length=48:43 |Labels= |Producers=Lido, Benny Blanco, Cashmere Cat, Happy Perez, Greg Kurstin, Ricky Reed |album=Hopeless Fountain Kingdom |previous=Badlands |next=Manic |single 1 = Now or Never |single 1 released = April 7, 2017 |single 2 = Bad at Love |single 2 released = August 22, 2017 |single 3 = Alone |single 3 released = March 15, 2018 }}Hopeless Fountain Kingdom (stylized in all lowercase; often abbreviated as HFK) is Halsey's second studio album. It was released on June 2, 2017. The deluxe version is exclusive to digital retailers and Target. "Hopeless Fountain Kingdom" sold 106,000 album-equivalent sales, 76,000 of which were pure album sales, in the US during its first week. This resulted in the album debuting at #1 on the US Billboard 200. It is Halsey's first #1 album on the chart. Background After the final date of the Badlands Tour, Halsey tweeted "You can find me in the Kingdom", revealing the concept of her second album.https://twitter.com/halsey/status/764652249217892352?lang=en She tweeted a similar tweet before officially announcing "Badlands". When the announcement was made, Halsey made her profile and background pictures on her Twitter and Instagram accounts white. She also posted multiple pictures of white screencaps. On March 7, 2017, Halsey officially announced the title and release date of the album via her Twitter account. On April 10, 2017, she revealed that the upcoming album would include some featured artists, including a "very, very big urban rap artist."Halsey Changes Gears With New Dance-Influenced Album On the morning of April 28, 2017 select fans woke up to a newspaper on their doorsteps by the name of The Kingdom Times. The paper included various "news stories" regarding the events that took place in the "Now Or Never" music video as well as other miscellaneous stories. When the paper was unfolded, the official "Hopeless Fountain Kingdom" track list was revealed. Concept Following the pattern of Halsey's previous releases, "Hopeless Fountain Kingdom" is a concept album. The album followed a modernized storyline similar to Romeo and Juliet. The concept is as follows: The album is set in a futuristic land (possibly known as the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom), and revolves around two families: Angelus and Aureum. The Angelus family rules over the kingdom, while the Aureum family lives among the common people. When heir to the throne Solis Angelus falls in love with Luna Aureum, chaos ensues. The album is expected to follow this conflict. On May 16, 2017, Halsey hinted via her Twitter account that the album would be accompanied by a series of connected music videos.h on Twitter In the Behind the Scenes video for "Now or Never", Halsey revealed that the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom is a sort of purgatory for people who are too bad for heaven, but too good for hell. Luna and Solis are rumored to be the only two people born inside the Kingdom. Singles * "Now or Never" was released as the lead single of the album on April 7, 2017 along with pre-order. The same day, the music video premiered. It debuted at number 50 and peaked at number 17 on the Billboard Hot 100. It is Halsey's first top 20 hit on the chart as a solo artist. * "Bad at Love" was confirmed by Halsey via her Twitter account be the second single off the album. It impacted the pop radio on August 22, 2017. It peaked at number 5 on the Billboard Hot 100, become Halsey's first top 10 and highest-peaking solo single on the Hot 100. *"Alone" was released as the album's third single on March 15, 2018. The song was remixed, and featured Big Sean and Stefflon Don. "Alone" peaked at number 65 on the Billboard Hot 100. A music video for the remix was released on April 6, 2018. Promotional Singles * "Eyes Closed" was released as the first promotional single on May 4, 2017. *"Strangers" was released as the second promotional single prior to the album's release. It features American singer Lauren Jauregui. It has peaked at number 100 on the Billboard Hot 100 thus far. It received a music video on June 20, 2018. Non.jpg|"Now Or Never" DF9K2LBUQAIQtaj.jpg|"Bad at Love" Eyesclosed.jpg|"Eyes Closed" strangers.jpg|"Strangers" alonehalsey.jpg|"Alone" Track listing Trivia *Halsey first referenced the album's title as early as 2014. *Halsey referenced this album when announcing Badlands, so she was likely coming up with ideas for this album before "Badlands" was even finished. *The title was also hinted at in the credits of Badlands. *Halsey wrote with The Weeknd and Sia for the album. *Halsey's Twitter bio as of May 2017, ("true, I talk of dreams. which are the children of an idle brain.") is an excerpt from Act 1 Scene 4 of "Romeo & Juliet", a classic play which the concept of this album appears to be based off of. *Regarding the inspiration behind the title of the record, there is a real fountain off of the L train's Halsey street stop in Brooklyn that bears the same name. *There is at least one pure piano ballad on the album. It was produced by Greg Kurstin.Halsey Talks Sci-Fi Breakup Album, Following Up Megahit 'Closer' *Halsey's favorite songs on the record are "Lie", "Bad At Love", "Hopeless", "Heaven In Hiding" and "Walls Could Talk" https://twitter.com/halsey/status/876503308294402048 *The "Hopeless Fountain Kingdom" album cover was featured at Apple's WWDC17.https://twitter.com/BADATLOVUE/status/871850732974211072 https://twitter.com/BADATLOVUE/status/871870812420222977 Gallery Hfkshirt2.png|HFK shirt Hfkchoker.png|HFK choker Hfkshirt.png|HFK vinyl Hfkvinyld2c.png|HFK d2c vinyl Hfkboxset.png|HFK box set Hfkuo.jpg|Urban Outfitters HFK Vinyl Hfkcd.png|HFK CD hfkdeluxetracks.jpg|Deluxe edition track listing Indieexclusivehfk.jpg|Exclusive red/yellow splatter vinyl + 7" single vinyl References Category:Albums Category:2017 Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom Category:Studio albums